kongoubanchoufandomcom-20200214-history
Kouichirou Kagimiya
Kouichirou Kagimiya (鍵宮 考一郎, Kagimiya Kōichirō) is one of Japan greatest scientists and the person who created Machine Banchou. He was partner with Dr. Tsukina but he did not like her way of telling Machine that he can be human since he wanted him to be a ultimate weapon. Machine Banchou Arc When Machine got to the lab his creator Dr. Kagimiya was mad at him for not returning sooner and fighting Akira without his permission. Machine said he was sorry and told the doctor to remove a noise in his head. But the doctor said there is nothing wrong in his head but Machine told him what is death to human which suprised the doctor. The doctor was mad and said they might be a bug in his system or the women who filled his head with trash. All of a sudden the place was under attack by the Banchou Alliance for payback for what Machine had done to Akira. The doctor continued to work but then a person was using the computer and the doctor was mad at him but Machine told him he never work here before and he was right and the person turn out to be Yuu. Dr. Kagimiya order one of his underling to attack Yuu but the machine fell apart due to Yuu works. Machine went to him and fought him but Yuu was able to dodge his attacks. Yuu manager to cut Machine arm by using his new weapon Ayatori. When Machine defeated the Banchou Alliance, Kagimiya was happy to hear he defeated them all with ease but Machine was trying to find that noise in his head and started to remember Dr. Tsukina. Kagimiya was watching what happening in the highschool that Akira went to, to see what happening but was shock to see the Banchou Alliance alive and was thinking that Machine might have something to do with this. When Machine was defeated by Akira and Hinako came in to his building to find her sister he turn his building into a giant robot and called it New Machine Banchou to replace Machine because he failed? When he got there Akira and Machine decided to work together to defeat him and save Tsukimi. Machine told Kagimiya that he doesn't want to fight him but Kagimiya didn't listen and attack him but Machine was doding his attack with ease but was later hit and told him he was useless but then Akira used Double Hammer on his foot but it wasn't effected and grab Akira in one hand and was planning to crash him to death. When he got Tsukimi out he told Machine he got one more chance to prove himself to him and that all he have to do was to kill Tsukimi but he refuse. Kagimiya got angry and let Tsukimi go to fall to her death but Machine went in the right time to save her but Kagimiya shoot him from the back which damages him greatly and was close to dying. He told Machine that no one will love him but then Akira broke out and went to where Kagimiya and smash the New Machine Banchou in two and defeated him. Kagimiya told his underling to kill Akira and Machine since they can't fight right now from the battle but his underling are destroyed easliy by a man named Gokurou. He was later taken to prison due to the damage he caused. Galley New Machine Banchou.jpg|Kagimiya as New Machine Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Banchou